


Dinner

by junakabisque



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junakabisque/pseuds/junakabisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou was hungry and Saga served him dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

Shou fished out his apartment key, shoving it inside the keyhole as he unlocked the door. Today had been a very exhausting day, but as a workaholic as he was, Shou could tolerate it. Needless to say, Saga said that he would come over to his flat tonight. _I feel like hanging out with you_ , he had told Shou when the vocalist asked him why the bassist suddenly was in the mood to visit him.

The click sound was heard and then Shou opened the door. He entered his flat, only to find that the lamps were all turned on. _Who did this?_ He thought. Shrugging his shoulders, Shou took his shoes off and put them on the shoes rack. He walked forward to the living room and that was when he found the bassist already present there, watching some TV programmes.

“Saga?”

Saga turned his head around. He smiled widely as he saw Shou standing in the living room.

“Shou-chan~!”

Without Shou expecting it before, Saga rose from the sofa and ran towards him. He didn’t seem to care when Shou almost lost his balance as he jumped onto the vocalist’s body.

“I missed you!! Chuu~”

“Oi, oi! What’s wrong with you? You’ve never acted like this before.”

Saga pouted.

“Shou-chan doesn’t like me acting cutely like this~?”  
“Hell no! Of course, I like it so much, Saga-chan.”  
“Yaay! Okay, you’ve got me. Kiss me on the lips.”  
“... No.”  
“HEE~~??!!”

Saga unhooked his legs from around Shou’s waist as he stood on his feet again. Shou grinned meaningfully at him. The bassist pouted more. Shou was only laughing seeing him like that. He walked past the bassist, spanking the bassist’s ass purposely.

“Wh-what was that for?!”  
“I’m gonna take a shower first. Make me dinner, hunny.”  
“No dinner for you! Huh!”

Shou laughed again, waving his hand at Saga who had crossed his arms over his chest.

 

~*~

 

Shou came out from the bathroom, only wearing boxers. He had a small towel wrapped around his head as he used it to dry his hair. He felt so refreshed, but then his stomach growled. He patted his tummy as he walked into the kitchen. He hoped that Saga had cooked dinner for him.

“Saga, have you cooked?” Shou asked, entering the kitchen.

He looked up at Saga, stopping at the doorway as he saw the bassist was merely standing there without doing anything. Shou knew he didn’t cook.

“Saga, I asked you to cook. I’m starving!!”  
“I have one thing that much better than foods. You can call it your special dinner.”  
“Yeah, whatever that thing is, just take it out already.”

Saga smirked. He sat on the dinner table, slowly undressing himself. Shou’s eyes widened in surprise. Saga was taking his shirt off. He smiled seductively at the vocalist. He crooked his finger, motioning for Shou to come closer to him.

“C’mon, Shou-chan~”

Shou was hesitating. He was hungry. He needed dinner, not sex! Shou was trying hard to ignore Saga, but the bassist seemed to know his weakness. He spreaded his legs widely, hand sliding down to his crotch. Then, Saga’s hand slipped into his tight jeans. Shou could see that Saga was touching himself. He gulped hard at the sight. Saga licked his lips, moaning Shou’s name.

“Shou-chan~”  
“Damnit, Saga! I’m gonna eat you alive now!!”

Shou stepped forward to Saga. He grabbed the bassist’s head and crashed their lips hardly. Saga instantly wrapped his legs around Shou’s waist. He voluntarily opened his mouth, allowing Shou’s tongue to enter in. Shou’s hand was grabbing Saga’s hair; he turned their heads, kissing in another angle, deepening the kiss. Saga moaned. His hand moved lower to Shou’s boxer. He slipped it inside the vocalist’s boxer. Shou groaned deeply as Saga’s cold fingers stroke him. Then, Shou pushed Saga back till he lay flat on the dinner table. Saga took his hand back. Shou had broken the kiss and now he was showering Saga’s body with kisses. Shou licked Saga’s nipples. Saga shuddered at the feeling. He reached out to the bassist’s jeans. He unzipped it, pulling it off Saga’s legs. Shou pulled back. He stared at Saga who was fully naked, lying on the dinner table. Saga bit his lip seductively. He sat up, leaning closer to Shou’s ear and whispering, “Your dinner is ready, Shou-chan~”

Saga pulled back. He had a wide grin on his face. He brought two fingers up to his lips and opened his mouth. He licked and sucked the digits. Shou was growing harder _down there_. Saga stopped licking his fingers. He knelt on the table, one hand circling itself around Shou’s neck as he pulled the vocalist into a kiss again, whilsts his other hand was moving its way towards his entrance. Shou sucked Saga’s lower lip. He decided to stroke the bassist’s erection whilst he was stretching himself. Saga’s fingers brushed his prostate. He broke the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure.

“Aah~ Shou-chan~”

Saga’s finger pushed deeper. Shou stroke him harder. Both of them were sweating. Then Saga took his fingers out. He forced Shou to take his boxer off. Shou agreed without any protests. Once he was as naked as Saga, Shou sat down on the chair. Saga got down from the table, sitting on Shou’s lap. Shou eagerly brought his erection towards Saga’s entrance. Saga attacked his lips again. He moaned when Shou was fully inside him. Shou began thrusting. He gripped Saga’s hips tightly. After a few thrusts, Saga got up. He turned around, slowly sitting himself on Shou’s lap again. He guided Shou’s erection to enter him again. Then he lifted his feet up, resting them on the dinner table. He leaned back on Shou’s shoulder. Shou thrust again, at the same time stroke Saga’s erection.

“Shou~”  
“Saga... Fuck, you’re so sinfully hot, baby!”

Saga’s hand reached back to Shou’s hair. He brought Shou’s head to his and licked the vocalist’s lips before finally invited Shou to an open-mouthed kiss. Saga pushed his hips down, meeting Shou’s thrust. Shou managed to brush his prostate. Saga moaned loudly. Then his free hand moved downward, joining Shou’s stroking his own erection. Saga was so hard and close. Shou let the bassist touch himself. He gripped Saga’s waist with both of his hands again and continued moving the bassist’s hips up and down. The movement became faster as Shou felt his orgasm was approaching. Saga had broken the kiss. He was still resting his head on Shou’s shoulder, desperately stroking himself harder. Then he came. Saga spurted out his release to his palm and stomach. He felt weak; his feet fell from the dinner table to the floor. Shou bit his shoulder hardly when he came inside the bassist. Saga hissed in pain. Nevertheless, he loved the feeling. After riding his orgasm out, Shou threw his head back. Both of them were panting heavily. Shou wrapped his arms around Saga’s body.

After a few minutes, they had gotten their breaths back. Shou held Saga’s chin and kissed him on the cheek. Saga had closed his eyes. He smiled in satisfaction. That was when Shou whispered to him, “I’m still hungry, Saga-chan.”

Saga fluttered his eyes open abruptly.

“Shou~ you’re naughty. I’m too tired to have a second round.”

Shou chuckled. He smacked the bassist’s head playfully. Saga pouted at him.

“ _Baka_. This time, I want a real dinner. Let’s get showered together and then we can order foods. What do you want?”  
“Mm... Chinese.”  
“Okay.”

Shou carried the bassist bridal style. Saga circled his arms around Shou’s neck as he smiled widely. Shou kissed the tip of Saga’s nose before finally they headed to the bathroom.

“On second thought, I want a second round in the bathroom.”

Saga suddenly spoke up, gaining laughter from Shou.

“Saga-chan~ you’re naughty.”  
“I am. Only for you.”

They reached the bathroom. Saga helped Shou open the sliding door. They stepped inside the bathroom.

“Okay. Which technique do you want us to use this time?”  
“Kyaa, Shou-chan~”

Shou laughed as he closed the door using his foot.

****

-END OF STORY-

**Author's Note:**

> Find this story also [on LiveJournal](http://junakabisque.livejournal.com/1334.html).


End file.
